Preview for Villian Takes All
by Lord Maximus
Summary: This is a preview so check the full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

This is more like a preview. You ever seen that Teen Titan Episode Winner Take All? Well this is basically what would happen if the Master of Games held a tournament of villains.

Right now this is more like a vote as to which villain will be in the tournament.

Here are a list of villains I have listed for the tournament:

XANA (Code Lyoko)

Slade (Teen Titans)

Vilgax (Ben 10)

Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom)

Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)

Orochimaru (Naruto)

Queen Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Joker (The Batman)

Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Shego (Kim Possible)

Karai (Teenagage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)

Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed)

Megabyte (Reboot)

Father (Kids Next Door)

Personally I have voted XANA to be in the tournament and he will have a physical form but the rest of the villians is up to you. Cast your vote and see if your favorite villian will make an appearance in the Tournament of Villains. I hope you respond and cast your votes because there are so many villians to chose from it's a little hard to pick alone. Also you can recommend a villain I have not listed and see if anyone else agrees. Review and cast your votes!

The villains with most votes will appear in this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone! We have had several reviews and votes for the listed villians and some new ones.

XANA (4)

Itachi (2)

Vilgax (1)

Megatron (Beast Wars) 1

Skeith (1)

Makuta (1)

Eon (1)

Sasori (1)

Axel (1)

Trigon (1)

Good choices everyone but I also plan on several female villains to be in the fic that I included on my list. I am also looking for ideas of challenges for our villians to face while competing in the tournament. The challenges the Heroes faced were too straight forward and simple. We need something so that when the villains fight they also have to like search, retrieve, destroy etc. Opponents and obstacles is what I need for these tough guys to face.

I hope you got some good ideas. Send your ideas in and let the Tournament of Villians begin!

PS: This is message is for Andrew (anonymous) I am sorry but XANA will have his own body in this fic. William is tough but XANA only modified his character to suit his needs and not send all of his powers into William. XANA has much more powers than just smoked based abilities.

Abilities: Lightning, can control and possess anything living or electronic, able to turn into smoke/mist/specter/, summon monsters, laser beams, regenerative abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone! We have an update on the recommended villains.

XANA and Itachi are in the tournament because of recent reviews asking them to be in and Vilgax was also voted for on a recommended list but right now they are only three villains. We need ten villains here people and I also am looking for challenges and obstacle courses for our villains to face during the tournament. Also Orochimaru is out of the tournament so don't bother voting for him if anyone likes him out there. Need I remind you I have a list of several villains in the first part of my preview.

So look carefully and if there is a villain I have not mentioned than recommend him and I can see where he can fit in. As most of you would know XANA and Itachi are quite manipulative but we need some villains that might be caught up in the grand price like how Vlad Plasmius is obsessed with a married woman or being caught up in thinking of being the best while the smarter villains are actually more suspicious which is one advantage they have over the heroes. And try fit some female villains while thinking. Just because I said villains I did not mean villianesses.

Okay! Send in your ideas and let the Tournament of Villains begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone this is the fourth reminder of the coming Tournament of Villians.

This will be the last chance to pick a villian before I pick the chosen villains along with a few villains of my own choise due to the votes only being XANA, Itachi, and Vlad Plasmius. If any of you want a villain to appear in this fic than you better pick now before I decide to finally to start the fic. Simply review to vote for the villain you want to appear and then wait to see if the villain appears.

And sorry if he/she/it don't appear in the Tournament.

Send in your reviews and the let the Tournament of Villains begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone seeing as well I have been getting a lack of votes I will just simply be placing the chosen characters so far with other villains I picked myself. By the way who ever asked for Megatron from Beast Wars do you prefer him in his first form, his transmetal body or as after he took the real Megatron's spark. I gotta know this before making the fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on this fic.

* * *

For those of you who were looking for a Villain Tournament I am currently redoing the story of the Tournament of Villains. Give out villains and challenges. For those of you who voted for Xana in the votes if you have seen Code Lyoko: Reloaded than you should know that I will have Xana compete using Ulrich's body. 

Here is the list of villains.

XANA (Code Lyoko)

Vilgax (Ben 10)

Shredder (TMNT)

Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)

Uchiha Itachi (Naruto)

Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)

Naraku (Inuyasha)

Shego (Kim Possible)

Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks)

Queen Vexus (My Life as Teenage Robot)

Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Slade (Teen Titans)

Hunstman (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Let's see if I can make the Tournament of Villains a little better.


End file.
